The Great Mamodo Battles
by Ultimate Rising Phoenix
Summary: Each 1000 years, a group of children is sent to our world to battle among themselves. The great prize is to become the new ruler of their own world. To battle, they team up with a human, and form a team. The last one standing, will be the new Mamodo King. These are the Great Mamodo Battles...


_Each thousand years, children are chosen to come to our world. They come to fight each other, and their battles are long and brutal. They fight each other for the future of their world, and for their own glory._

_They battle for the glory of being the new ruler of their own world._

_That's why they come into our world. But, in here, to fight each other, they can't do so on their own. For battle, for the chance of winning, for the chance of being the king, they must for teams with a human._

_These are the Mamodo Battles._

* * *

The day was good looking into the city of Los Angeles, the streets were busy and the cars moved from side to side across the street. The city was big and busy, as to expect into a place like that. Los Angeles was known for being a big city, known for being close to the beach, and for being a good place for water sports. It was the second more populated city of the USA, and the most populated of California.

It was the city were lived a young teenager who was on his walking across the city. He was around 5,4 feet tall, with bronzed skin, and black hair in his head, which was spiked. He had an average building and wore a brown colored polo shirt, grey colors shorts and white colored sneakers in his feet. He was holding a green colored back on his back and a big yellow surfboard under his arm, and seemed very distracted as he walked across the streets, in direction to the beach.

His name was Diego Gonzales. He was a young American boy of Mexican descent, which had lived in this city for his whole life. He was around his early twenties, and was on his classes of medicine into the University. He was having a hard time with his studies, and the teachers were still giving a lot of hard work.

Diego was having a long time as he was also having troubles with his rent in the house he was taking. He was having troubles to keep up with his studies and also find a job, and he had just been fired from his last job into the fast food. Mas, it was his fault that the oven was broken?

The thing had almost explode and caused a fire in the place. They had to call the firefighters, and they had to rebuild the damage. And they even managed to put the blame over Diego! Dammit! He had himself told them several times that the thing was broken and that was dangerous to keep it around, but the jerk of the manager said it was "a fine piece of working", and rather blame on Diego then to admit he was wrong.

Diego gritted his teeth as he looked up and walked across the beach. He had so much troubles in his life now! He wish he could just find a way of making all the things go better.

"Dammit!" Diego said as he walked "I wish I could give back to all of them!" he said to himself as he looked up and kept walking "Why do everything just end up on me?" he kept walking "I just wish that something great could happen to my life right now."

Diego was the kind of guy that had his difficult life, and wished that anything could happen to make his life more interesting. He was going to lose his home soon if he had no way of paying the rent, and if he did, he was going to have to live with his father again.

And that was the last thing he would ever want.

He lowered his head and looked forward, the beach was right in front of him. It was almost desert due to most people being busy and for being a more secluded place. But this did never stopped Diego, actually, this was one of his favorite places in the whole city.

Walking in the sand, Diego took off his shoes and sockets, and let his fingers get into the soft sand underneath, slightly sinking on it. Diego sighed as he placed his shoes and his bag into a nearby stair, and took off his shirt and placed it in the same stair, and took his surfboard, and started running in direction to the sea.

Surfing was the thing that Diego loved doing more than anything else, and had himself became an expert at it, and it was his favorite thing to help him relax.

Diego went into the salt water, and walked into it, before placing his surfboard over it and getting over it. And he started using his arms to pull himself off into the sea, to a place where the waves could come. It was almost the end of the afternoon, the sun was going to set soon, and it was a perfect time for waves without anyone bothering him.

He went off to the sea above, getting far from the beach as he was going into a deep part of the ocean that was open wide. He stopped, and remained sitting into the board, looking to the vast sea ahead of him. Diego took a deep breath, taking in the breeze of the sea into his nostrils and filling his lungs. He sighed and was able to open a smile as he opened his eyes, gazing into the blue ocean ahead of him.

He moved his board, maneuvering the board that now he is on his side to the beach, and he looked at the sea.

One minute passed, and two, and five. Finally, he spotted a mass of water coming form the sea, raising above the line of the horizon and coming in his direction. It was a wave, and it seemed to be one of the big ones. Diego smirked as he used his arms to propel himself forward, getting ready to ride this one.

He swam across the water over the surfboard, and soon he was climbing up, sliding up into the wave that was coming at him. Diego soon was getting into his feet over the board as he slid upwards into the great wave. This one was probably twelve feet tall, or may a little bigger. For Diego, it was just the perfect size.

So, Diego started sliding the board alongside the wave, ridding it as it move across the sea and in direction to the beach shores. This was what Diego like the most, he loved ridding the waves, and ridding them in direction to the beach. When he was on top of them, he could not avoid feeling like some kind of hero that went to the unknown and rid the back of a dangerous dragon.

It could be a little childish, but Diego was not the most mature guy, just to start with, and he loved this kind of feeling. He liked doing it every once in a while, to forget about the world and about everything around him, and to focus only on himself and onto that feeling. It was good to switch off form the real world once in a while, and to focus on the good feelings of life, even if it was just for a few moments per day.

Diego was brought back to reality when he felt the wave carrying him to it's top. Diego smiled, as it was time for some maneuvers. He turned the surfboard 180° degrees and started ridding it in the opposite direction, sliding across the body of the wave like some skitter sliding over ice.

He inclined his body forward, propelling the board and making it gain speed as he moved across the wave as it moved across the sea. Diego was a great surfer, and he was very proud of it, and he didn't needed to much effort to keep up with the guys on the beach. This had came to him after a few years of practicing, since he discovered his passion for the surf.

Diego smiled as he moved the board across the wave, and he moved across the tip of it, and he made a big flip with his board in mid-air, landing safely back into the wave and resuming his sliding. This was one of his favorite maneuvers, and was one of which he was the best at. Diego laughed to himself as he felt like the king of the ocean as he rid the wave.

He turned the board another 180° degrees and he was moving in direction to where he came from first. Diego smiled as the wave was starting to crumble over itself, and form a tube. It was just perfect.

The thing Diego loved the most was the tube. It was the great tunnel of water in which he could slid inside and he could feel like he was passing by some passage to an unknown world which only he had access to. It was one of the things he liked the most in the whole world and it was his favorite thing about surf. And by the size of this wave, this tube was going to be one of the good ones.

Diego smirked to himself as he got ready, and the wave started crumbling over itself, and then, he entered the tunnel.

It was a great thing. Diego was inside a tunnel made out of water, what let the light pass lightly over itself, giving it the glow of the afternoon sun, orange with hints of red. Diego smiled as he saw himself inside that very attractive ambient, and inside a place that it seemed like came out of a dream.

Diego looked around, to the watery walls around him, and he stretched his arm, and let his hand slid across the water that formed this tunnel. The time seemed to stand still as he was inside this tunnel, and it was a great thing. Diego felt great inside of it, and it gave him the best feelings that he could have.

The young man wished he could stay in there forever, but that was not possible. He knew that the tube did not lasted long, no mattered the size of the wave, and he was soon going to have to leave that blessed place. But he was still enjoying it, and he was going to enjoy the best of it. And so he did, letting himself relax and be carried by the good vibrations that came from the tube of water.

Soon, Diego could feel the wave crumbling, and then, he decided that finally it was time to get out and go back to the real world. With a sigh, he inclined his body forward, acquiring momentum to propel himself to the other side, to the exit of the watery tunnel.

Diego was able to pass the part of the water that was crumbling down, and he went back to the outside, the world that he knew as the real world, where there were rules and the dreams could not be like when he was sleeping. But Diego had enjoyed that ride, and he was going to do it again as soon as he had the chance.

With a final smirk, Diego maneuvered the surfboard, and make it go up the wave again, this time he passed the tip, and now was ridding the back of the wave as it crumbled down completely, reducing itself to nothing more than spume in the sea. And Diego floated lightly above it, as he let out a long sigh.

He looked at the sky again, and saw that the sun would soon be setting. Diego always lost track of time when he was surfing. This place was known for the gangs, and he knew that being there after dark was a bad idea. Still, it would still be a while before the sun would actually set and the night would begin. Maybe there was still time for one last wave.

As he turned, however, he got sight of something on the beach. It was a person, and was running. He could not see quite right, but he could see it was a kid, by the size. And this kid was being purchased.

Behind it, as it ran, there were a couple of older people, and they were dressed into black jackets. Diego didn't needed to think too much to know that they were probably from some gang.

_Dammit!_ He thought _Why they are chasing a kid now? The boy must have pissed them off somehow!_

Diego looked as the kid was running, but was soon losing ground as they guys were going after him. The thugs would soon reach the child, and were probably going to beat him. These guys on the gangs didn't cared much if the target was a kid, they usually went for it and then they simply walked away as if it was no big deal.

Normally, Diego would avoid anything with gangs, but now, considering that it there was a kid in danger, and considering that Diego disliked very much these kinds of bullies, he could not simply turn his head and pretend he had not saw it. He was not like that.

So, Diego took the next wave, and started moving in it to direction to the beach.

"Come here, you brat!" one of the thugs cried out, it was a guy around his middle twenties, and he was wearing black jaquet over a black shirt and long jeans pants and sneakers, and he had shaved hair and two piercings into his left eyebrow, tanned skin and green eyes.

"We will teach you not to steal from us!" he called out as he was followed by other four guys with the same clothing, all men and all very pissed up. They were members of Los Cranios, one of the gangs into that area of Miami, and they were know for being violent, for practicing all kinds of illegal stuffs, and for not taking any crap from anyone.

They were famous for giving back to anyone that messed with them in any way, and usually it ended with the poor offender ending up in the hospital, usually beaten off. It was what they were planning to do with that insolent brat who dared to steal food from them.

The boy even tried to explain that he didn't knew that it was their food, that he had found it hidden under some stones, and that he was very hungry. He thought someone had abandoned it, and so he decided to eat it on his own.

But his attempts to explain were ignored, and the guys now were chasing after him to "teach him lesson" So, all he could do now was run.

He ran as fast as he could, and he was able to leave them behind for a while, but they were soon gaining ground as they chased him, and he did not wanted to get into a fight on his own with these guys. He ran as fast as he could, aiming only to keep his safety by being the farthest away he could of them.

As he ran, he suddenly missed his step, and he tripped on his own legs. He went face in the sand, and sprawled himself over it, and he even tried to get up, and going back to run, but it was too late.

The first thing he felt was a foot being planted on his back, and keeping his chest pinned against the sand, and unable to get up, as he heard the voice of another of the thugs. "Now, you will learn not to steal anything from Los Cranios!"

The boy groaned, and he looked forward, he was carrying something with him, some objects enveloped into cloth, and as he had fallen, it had escaped from his grasp, and now, it was a few feet away from him.

"M-my book…" he said, stretching his hand, as if trying to reach to folded object miraculously. But one of the thugs stepped on his head, forcing his face to the ground.

"Are you even, listening!?" he cried out in anger "Don't ignore us! You have any idea of _who_ we are!?"

The boy groaned, and he moved his hand, and grabbed the guy by the ankle and squeezed it surprisingly tight, and he made an amazing show od=f strength, and he was able to make the guy fall to the ground.

"Gah! That brat is strong!"

The boy groaned more, and he was able top put strength on his arms and legs and to raise his body from the ground, though the guy was still with a foot on his back, and forcing down. He was almost getting up, when another guy added his own foot to the other, and they both were able to keep him from getting off the ground.

He even struggled, but one third guy planted his foot hard on his back, and he was forced back to the ground, and there, he remained. "My book…" he said, outstretching his hand in direction to the package he had been carrying. One of the thugs noticed it, and walked to the package, and picked it up from the ground.

Indeed, that folded thing looked like a book, by the shape it had. And the kid seemed very protective about it. Actually, this whole purchase started when the boy kicked one of them in the leg and ran when he suggested him to give them that package in exchange for the food he had stolen.

"My book!" he cried out "Give it back!"

The thug looked at him, and smirked evilly "Oh, you want that, brat?" he said, walking closer and waving the folded book in front of the boy, who tried in vain to reach it. The thugs laughed as they boy tried to get his precious package back, but was unable to as he was outnumbered and overpowered.

"Well, why do a boy like you carry books?" said the thug that held his folded book high "You stole this from a library or what?"

"I didn't stole anything!" the boy cried out as he tried to get free, putting up a good struggle against the guys who held him "This book is mine! Give it back now!" he said, squirming "Please! This book is very important to me!"

"Oh, really?" asked the thug, grinning as he held the book "The food you got was important to us! So, I guess we will have to keep this as some compensation." He said, waving the book, and another thug said "But what will we do with a book, boss?"

"Maybe we can sell it." He said, and he stared at the big book. "Maybe someone will pay a good price for this. Otherwise, we can just burn it."

"NO!" the boy cried out "Please, don't burn my book! I'll do anything, but please, don't do that!"

The thug grinned even more when he saw how desperate the boy was becoming "Oh, is that so?" he said, and reached out for his pocked, and pulled out a lighter "Well, what about we burn this book right now, huh?" he said, lighting the lighter, and putting the flame next to the folded book.

"No! Please!" said the boy, almost crying as he struggled uselessly, and the thugs only laughed at him.

"Hah! What a crying baby!"

"All of this for a book! Hah, hah."

"Burn it at once boss! Lets see if he cries more."

No… This couldn't end like that. It was not fair. He barely had time to find the wielder… and now he was already going to have his book burned. He didn't even had a chance. It was so unfair, so unfair. He wished he could give these guys a lesson, but he could not. Not without someone to read his book. He knew that he was helpless, and soon, his book was going to be destroyed and it was going to be the end.

The thug was about to touch the folded book with the lighter, and putting it to flames, when someone said "Hello! Police!"

Everybody turned to see someone in there, a young man, probably not older than his early thirties, and he was holding something close to his face, and he was saying "There are a bunch of guys attacking a kid! In the Shouter Beach! I think they are trying to kill him! What you arrive in five minutes!? Okay! Please, come fast!"

"Wha- Oh, shit!" said the thug, as he suddenly dropped the book, and said "Run, now!" He didn't needed to say twice. They already were broke in, but if they were caught for hurting a kid, they were going to be threated as animals. And they knew they would be arrested for right cause. So, all they could do now was turn around and run as fast as they could. But they were not going to forget it. They never did. They were going to find that boy again eventually, and they were going to give him back. No one steals from Los Cranios and simply walks away unharmed.

As they let go of the kid and ran, the boy quickly scrambled in direction to his book, and held it very close to his body, to see if it had not been damaged by the fire. He was utterly relieved when he found out it haven't.

Diego looked at the guys as they walked away, and when they were finally out of sight, he finally lowered his phone. It had run out of battery this morning, and he could not have called the police. But it still worked to scare these guys. Yeah, like the police would mind going after Los Cranios, they always escaped from them, and some actually suspected that they actually were paid by the leaders of Los Cranios to leave them alone.

Diego just looked at these guys as they left. Who they thought they were? Okay that they took revenge on anyone that tried to get the better on them, but attacking a child? Now they were officially starting to go too far. And by the way they were going after him, the kid probably did something that pissed them off.

Diego turned to the boy, to ask if he was okay, and for the first time, he could take a good look at the kid, as he was standing up from the ground, and he was holding a package folded into a cloth, but Diego barely noticed, as he looked at the boy.

The kid was around the normal weight from his age, and he looked like he could not be older than nine. The boy was wearing a white shirt under an orange-colored jacket, and wearing jeans shorts and red colored sneakers with white trimming. He had blue eyes and Caucasian skin, but what called his attention more was the lines that seemed to start from under his eyes and run down his cheeks. But the thing that most stand out about that boy was his hair. His hair was purple and armed into a Mohawk into his head, what seemed somehow to be a fish's fin.

Diego stared at his hair for a few moments. _Wow… what that boy did to his hair? _That was surely some daring haircut. He wondered where they boy did it. Diego only knew that if he appeared home with a hair like that when he was the boy's age, his mother would most likely have a heart attack.

Diego soon realizing he was staring at the boy, who stared back at him, and soon he regained his composure, and cleared his throat, before asking "Hey, kid, are you okay."

The boy looked at him, and then nodded "Y-yes… thanks to you. They would have burned my book of you hadn't showed up. Thank you very much." He said as he got up, hugging the folded package, that now Diego knew that was a book, against his chest as if to protect it.

Diego was able to smile back "You're welcome. But, why were they going after you?"

The boy suddenly get embarrassed, his cheeks flushed slightly as he looked at the ground, and he said "W-well. I was walking around, searching to a place to sleep, and I went under an old bridge, and I found some things in there." He explained "It was food, a lot of it, and I was hangry, and so I decided to eat it. It was delicious" he admitted.

"But, it end up that the food belonged to them, and they were angry for me to have eat it. I tried to talk to them, but they didn't wanted to listen, and they started chasing me, and so I run. That was when you found us and saved me."

Diego listened to the boy as he explained, and he had his attention called when the boy said he was searching for a place to sleep. "A place to sleep?" Diego asked him "Why are you not home?"

The boy looked down again, and he said "Well… how can I say that… my home is… very far from here." He said, folding his book as he said that, and for the first time, Diego noticed that the boy seemed somewhat dirty, as if he had wondered into the streets for sometime now.

"Did you ran from home?" Diego asked, and the boy did not answered, he just looked away, and hugged the book tighter against his own chest. Diego only looked at the boy, and he wondered if he had really ran from home. Diego had heard of these kids that were mistreated at home, and chose to ran away. They would rather be in any place, unless their own homes. Diego wondered if that boy was the same.

"But, where do you sleep?" Diego asked out of curiosity, and the boy looked up at him, and said "Where I can find a warm place. Sometimes I can make fire on my own, and there are places that are not as bad."

Now Diego really felt sorry for that boy, having to live by his own at the street at his age, man, it was a hard life, and imagining it for a kid was even harder. The boy than said "Well, thank you for saving my book. I have to go now. Bye." He said, and he turned around, and started to leave.

Diego looked at him, and then said "Wait."

The boy turned to look at him, and Diego said "Look, I know you probably had your reasons to leave your home, but living in the streets is too dangerous. You saw these guys, what if there is no one here to save you if this happens again?"

The boy was silent when he said that, and Diego said "Look, I can take you to a social assistant, she may find a new home for you, you will be able to have a good living and stay in a good place."

The boy looked at him for a few seconds, and he said "I can't. I'm searching for someone."

This got Diego's attention "Someone?"

The boy nodded.

"But who?"

"I… don't know yet." The boy said, and now Diego was staring oddly at him. Escaping home to search for a person you don't even know? Okay, now _that_ was confusing. But the boy seemed to think it made completely sense "I'll know when I find this person. But till then, I have to keep searching. I can't stop."

Diego looked at him, and he decided to go with the flow, and ask "And you at least knows where this person lives?"

The boy shook his head

"Do you know how this person looks like?"

He shook his head again.

"Have you even met this person before?"

Once again, the boy shook his head.

"So how do you plan to find this person!?" Diego asked him, and the boy looked down, and he said "I'll figure out a way."

"And you plan to live in the street till you find this person?" Diego asked, and the boy shrugged "I don't have much of a choice."

Okay, now that was too much for Diego. He took a deep breath, and said "Look, I don'1t know why are you searching for this 'mysterious someone', but I don't think you needed to escape home just to do that."

"I didn't escaped. They sent me here." The boy said, and Diego stopped. _He was sent here by his family?_ Diego thought to himself. There was still parents who did it, and with a kid so small?

"So, they sent you here to search for this person?" Diego asked, and this time, the boy nodded.

"And, they told you how this person looked like? Showed you a picture or something?" And this time, the boy shook his head.

_They sent a kid away to live in his own to search for an unknown person?_ Diego screamed on his own mind. Was it true? Would any parents in their right minds do such a thing to a nine-year old boy? Or was the boy making it up? Did he was scared going back home? Did he was running away for some unknown reason? Diego had a lot of questions in that matter by the moment.

He looked at the boy, and for a moment, he thought, and then he said "So… you have nowhere to stay tonight?"

The boy shook his head.

Then, Diego asked "Would you like to stay at my home tonight?"

The boy's eyes went wide, and he looked at Diego. "What?"

Diego sighed "If you would like to pass the night at my home." He repeated "It is better than living in the street. At least you will have a good place to stay tonight, rather than sleeping in some alley."

The boy looked at him for a few moments, and his face brightened into a smile, and he said "Yes! It will be great! Thank you!"

Diego was a bit surprised for the boy having accepted it so fast. Maybe he had not paid attention to what his parents told him about not trusting strangers. But then again, Diego was not this kind of guy. Yet, the boy should be more careful for there were guys that could take advantage of him

But the boy seemed to little mind, as he quickly asked "So, where is your house?"

Diego smiled at him "Is some blocks away. Is not very big, but I guess you can stay in there. Lets go." Diego said, and he picked up all his stuff and his shoes, and the boy was soon following him. Diego even asked "Don't you have your things to pick up?"

The boy immediately looked down, and he said "Well, I don't came here with a lot of things. Actually, I only brought my book."

Man. The boy only had a book and the clothes he wore. He seemed really to be in a bad situation. Now Diego wanted to help him even more. Diego then said "Well, nevermind, lets go to my home."

The boy immediately brighten, and he said "Alright!"

Diego was finding really interesting the spirit this boy had. He could brighten no matter what the situation was, and he was one interesting figure, and he seemed that was the kind that would not give up easily. Diego thought about it as he started walking alongside the boy, as they both walked in direction to his house.

"By the way, I'm Diego." Diego said "Diego Gonzales. What is your name?"

"I'm Percinald." The boy said "Don't laugh!" he immediately said soon after it, before Diego could even respond "My parents gave me this name. All my friends call me Percy, though." He finished.

Diego nodded. Percinald, it was really a different name, and the younger ones could feel inclined to make fun of that. The boy probably already heard a lot of jokes about his name. Diego was not going to say nothing, though, there was another matter that he was still wanting to know.

"So, Percy, nice to meet you." Diego said, trying to break the ice, and then, he asked "So, interesting haircut you have."

Percy looked at him, as if he had not understood. Diego then said "So, your parents let you dye your hair like that? Mine would never let."

"Huh?" said the boy "'Die my hair? Why would I kill my own hair?"

Diego felt like slapping his own forehead. Oh, how he missed when himself was still that innocent and blissfully ingenious. Kids were like that. "Not 'die' I said 'dye'. I'm talking about painting your hair from purple. Your parents really let you do it to your hair? And they let you put it in that Mohawk?"

Percy once again looked at him a bit confused "I didn't painted my hair." He said "It has always been that color."

"Are you saying that this purple color is natural?" asked Diego, and Percy said "Since I was born."

_Yeah, right_ Diego thought. There was no way of that shade of purple in Percy's hair was natural. Simply there was no hair of that color! He must have dyed his hair somewhere and was spreading that it was natural, as if this could make him look interesting. Kids used to do anything to be popular, and in that age, they had not much good-sense, and did not cared very much if they looked more silly than cool.

Diego was going to say nothing, though; he was just going to go with the flow, since he did not wanted to upset the boy. So, Diego let it be, and instead, he tried asking where the boy had come from.

Percy was vague about it, saying he had came from "far", and that was all Diego could get him to say. Diego noticed that the boy was a bit evasive, and he decided to respect his space. After a few minutes of walking, they finally arrived in Diego's home.

He live in the second floor of an old house. It was not very much, but it was good to live into. It was big, had a nice and simply furniture, a few chairs, and a small tv. Diego had not much to affort for big luxuries. But the place was good, and it was clean, and had kitchen, and a living room, and a bedroom where Diego slept.

Percy was soon making himself at home, as he marveled in the place "Ohhh, this place is cool! And you live here by your own?" he asked, and Diego simply said that yes. Percy seemed to be liking the place already. And soon, Percy asked "What there is to eat?"

Soon they were in the kitchen, and Diego showed him what there was to eat. There was two big salmons that he had bought this morning. Diego picked himself a piece of bread and made a sandwich, and he was about to ask Percy if he wanted him to cook the fish. But when he saw it, Percy was already devouring half of a salmon.

Diego looked astonished as he ate the fish whole and raw, even swallowing the bones, like some wild animal. Diego could even swear that it seemed that Percy was unhinging his jaws to take on big bites of the fish. He had just finished the first, and was now eating the second. Diego could just stare and wonder when was the last time that the boy ate.

He then remembered that he said he was being chased by Los Cranios for eating some food that was theirs. And Diego asked "Percy?" the boy stopped, and looked at him, his mouth half-full of fish. "This food that you said out ate… how much was it?"

Percy swallowed, and looked at him "It was four or five bags."

Okay. Now Diego was_ really_ astonished.

The boy had ate that much!? Was that even possible? Even if someone was starving, it would be physically impossible to eat so much, no matter how hungry they were. And else, the boy seemed skinny. Even if he had ate as much as he said, he would have gain much in fat, and it was very unlikely.

But, as Diego saw, the boy was devouring already half of the second fish, and he didn't seemed to be gaining a single pound. Now, that was defying very much of what Diego had learned of physics. And the boy claimed that he was still hungry after having ate almost five bags full of food.

This day was turning out very strange for Diego in that moment.

"So… you simply ate that all?" Diego asked `Percy, as he finished swallowing the last of the fish, and let out a very satisfied sigh. And he said "Yeah, kind of. I saw it all abandoned there and I thought someone had thrown it away. So I ate it, and it was very good."

Diego pondered about it, for a moment, forgetting about all the impossible stuff that was until them _Maybe they had stolen it._ He thought _And they were plaining or to sell it or to have it for themselves and the rest of the gang. That was when Percy ate that…_ It seemed strange even to think about it. Diego was still thinking it would be impossible for a human to eat that all at once.

Maybe he could have stolen it and hid it somewhere else? Who knew? After all, much of what they boy said seemed not to be very likely, for what Diego knew. Percy was still sitting in the table, looking satisfied after devouring two big fishes on his own, and Diego still had barely touched his sandwich.

Diego just could not shake this feeling that the boy was hiding something. That there was more to him than the eye met. So, he tried to pull on a talk "So… you parents know you are here?"

In that moment, Percy's eyes fixated on him, and they seemed to become sad, and he looked down, as he said "They died when I was younger."

_OUCH_

Diego just looked at him, and Percy continued "I have a friend back home. His family adopted me. They are very good parents for me." He said, as he was still looking down "They were close to my parents."

Now Diego felt really sorry for the boy, and he could tell that he was not lying. No one would lie about something like that, less even a kid his age. Diego looked at him, and he said "I know how you feel." He said, and Percy looked at him "I lost my mother when I was a little older than you."

Percy looked at him, and for a long moment, their eyes locked, and they stood like that for a moment, both sharing a moment, and Percy said "So, I guess we are on the same boat, right?" he offered a smile, and Diego was able to smile too.

Yeah, they somehow were on the same situation. Diego was a bit better, thought, because he had lost someone who was very dear to him, and so did Percy. In a way, it was like they had something in common, after all. Diego than said "So, are you sure you are satisfied?"

Percy nodded "Yeah, I'm pretty sure." He said, and he smiled. In that moment, Diego was able to smile at him too.

And, as they both smiled, there was some kind of shine coming from somewhere near them.

"Huh?" they both said as they turned to the source of the shine, and they both saw it was the folded package that Percy had carried with him.

"My book!" Percy exclaimed ad he ran, and picked it up, and he unfold it. Inside, there was a sea-green colored book, with several strange symbols forming the letters of it, and a symbol in the front, five circles and an hourglass formed by two triangles. The book was emitting some kind of light.

Diego looked at the strange glowing book, wondering what was that now. He approached, and Percy turned his head to him, looking at him as if he was a being of another world.

_Could it be?_ Was the thought that passed by Percy's head, and he turned to Diego, and offered his book to him.

Diego looked confused at the book, and Percy said "Take it." He sounded somewhat hopeful "See if you can read anything in here." He said, offering the glowing book at Diego.

The older man just looked at the book, and then, hesitantly, he reached out to hold it. It felt warm to the touch as Diego received it in his hands. He opened the book, and inside, he saw several lines of some strange and unknown language. Diego passed his eyes to it as it seemed to be totally incomprehensible to it.

"Sorry but, I can't read this language." Diego said, and Percy than said "Look the whole book! See if there is anything you can read."

Diego looked at him as the boy looked almost to be pleading. Diego than started turning the pages, and they all had the same light-blue colored strange language. The book was still shinning in his hands as he looked page after page, and there wasn't a single line to be seen in English or Spanish that he would be able to read. Only that alien language.

Diego was almost in the fifty-page, when some few lines called his attention. They were written into a different colors. Sea-green, like the book itself, and they were glowing just like it. Diego focused into these lines, and he suddenly realized one thing: they were write in the same language of all the book, but, Diego was somehow able to read it! And it formed a single word.

_Akur_

What the heck was that? Why Diego was suddenly able to read some strange language that he never ever seen on his life before? And the word itself, it even meant anything? And what was the thing of the glowing book and text?

Just what was going on?

"T-this lines in here." Diego said "I can read it…" he said to Percy, as if the boy could somehow explain him. After all, it was _his_ book.

The boy, in the moment, he heard that, immediately gained a bright smile in his face, as he said "You can? Really?" he said, and he looked very anxious at Diego, whom looked back at him, as he said "Yeah, these few lines in here, at the same color of the book. What does mean..?"

Diego said, and Percy was about to say "Wait! Not in here!" But it was too late.

"_…Akur?"_

In the moment Diego said that, the book glowed brighter, and Diego almost dropped it as he looked at Percy.

The boy then outstretched his arm to the side, and Diego watched astonished as he saw few trims of water moving across Percy's arm, and starting to get accumulate into his palm, taking the shape of a spiraling orb of water. When it was around the size of a soccer ball, it was shot forward from his arm, moving like some missile.

It went straight forward across the room, and hit the wall, and made a loud cracking sound as it passed through it, and continued straight forward into the outside and the open air, leaving a hole into the wall, a boy with a stretched arm, and a very, very stunned young man holding a book...

* * *

**Here is a story for everyone to enjoy.**

**This story will be long and will have more than one main character.**

**Please, read and review and no flames.**


End file.
